


Ares 3: Farewell

by orphan_account



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya's mature af obvs, Clarke can't turn off the frickin camera, F/F, Lexa is such a soft nerd, Oneshot, look at these nerds going off to space, with such badass heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Martian AU</p><p>NASA's given Clarke the task of introducing the general public to the crew.</p><p>It goes about as well as you would expect.</p><p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ares 3: Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> modified from the video of the same name

Clarke flips the instruction sheet in her hands upside down and frowns at it, trailing her fingers over the lettering before glancing to the microscope on the desk. “I don’t even know what language that is. Is that Armenian? Ah, float me.”

She leans across the desk and grabs at the camera she’d turned on earlier, mumbling “that’s gotta go in there” as she sets it up to face her. She backs away and waves awkwardly. “Hi kids, this is Clarke Griffin, astronaut. We’re about six hours before our launch here on the Ark, and I’ve been asked by the good folks at NASA to introduce you to some of our crewmates here, uh, which I’m happy to do, so, hello Earthlings, Clarke Griffin here, I’m your personal guide on this tour of the Ark.”

She strides forward to pick up the camera and fumbles at it. “Floating astronaut, I can’t-” Anya laughs from her seat on the bridge, and Clarke flips her the bird before tilting the camera around. “Is this still rolling?”

–

Clarke walks onto the bridge to find Anya in the pilot’s chair, bent over a couple of sheets on her lap. She aims the camera at her and clears her throat. “This is pilot Anya Peters, doing the pre-flight checks. As you can see, she’s using some pretty sophisticated math to get us to Mars. You got enough fingers there, Anya?”

Anya glances over and gives a thumbs up to the lens. “Just balancing my chequebook,” she laughs, pushing the papers aside and giving her full attention to the camera.

“Seriously, though, Anya, how do we get there?”

Anya sits up and gazes out the window. “Well, we basically point the bird in that direction,” she gestures towards a bright point in the sky, “wait 150 days and 36 million miles later we should be at Mars.” She furrows her brow and then grins. “Oh, wait, no. That’s Uranus.” She moves her finger as Clarke chuckles. “Okay, that’s Mars.”

–

Octavia drags her fork around the edge of her bowl, scooping up a bite and swallowing it before she acknowledges Clarke and the camera. “I’m Doctor Octavia Blake, flight surgeon.”

Lincoln dips his face away from the camera, blushing slightly. “Uh, my name is Lincoln Schmidt, I am a German astronaut.”

“Guys, why don’t you tell the viewers what’s cooking?”

Octavia holds a forkful towards the lens. “Yolk, uhm, something…?” She fakes retching. “Something chewy, anyways.”

“And you here, Schmidt?”

“Sausage,” he grunts, taking another bite.

“Ah, German?”

“Wurst.”

“Awesome.”

–

Raven smirks when she glances towards Clarke and the camera. “I see they put you on bitch duty.”

“We’re rolling, Reyes.”

She mouths an apology, pushes her keyboard away and sits up. “I’m Raven Reyes, the computer expert.”

“That’s it?”

“Floating  _psyched_  about going to Mars!”

Clarke grins widely. “Thanks, that’s a hell of an answer. To the entire world.”

Raven groans and falls back in the chair. “Shit.”

The camera shakes as Clarke tries to hold back her laughter. “Language, kids are watching this.”

“Alright, alright.” Clarke turns to leave, but Raven calls out after her. “Hey, you know, don’t believe a word they say. You’re one of the good ones.”

Clarke smiles brightly. “Thanks.” The smile drops a bit. “Hey, wait, what? Who says that about me?” Raven tilts back in her chair with a wide grin. “This isn’t over, you and me. We’re gonna talk later.”

Raven hums gently and pulls her keyboard back in front of her.

–

Lexa’s settled in front of a computer screen when Clarke comes around the corner. “Hey, it’s your turn for an intro,” she says softly, and Lexa nods, swallows heavily before turning in her chair.

She waves awkwardly at the camera. “Hi there, I am Commander Lexa Callaghan.”

Clarke gives her a thumbs up and a nod. “Hello, Commander, big year ahead, maybe you could tell us what inspired you to take it all on.”

Lexa takes a deep breath. “Uh, sure. Sally Ride, Laurel Clark, Christa McAuliffe and, of course, Eileen Collins.”

Clarke grins. “And you’re not gonna get a better answer than that.” She settles the camera on the tabletop and leans against the back of Lexa’s chair.

Lexa tilts back and looks up at her. “How’d I do?”

“Not bad, Commander, not bad at all. You getting excited yet?”

“More nervous than excited. I- Wait, did you leave that on?”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Clarke dives over and grabs the camera, juggles with it until she finds the recording button. “Sorry, I didn’t-”

–

Clarke settles the camera back on its stand and moves in front of it. “Alright, everyone, just a few minutes now before we leave for Mars. I hope you enjoyed your tour of the Ark and see what a stellar crew we have. Say goodbye, crew.”

They look over at her in unison and chorus, “Goodbye, crew,” before dissolving into silent laughter.

“Everyone’s a comedian,” she groans. “Alright, we want to say goodbye and we want to wish everybody here on Earth an amazing year while we’re gone. Let’s go, Isles! Actually, actually how ‘bout holding off on winning that Stanley Cup 'til I’m back on Earth.”

“Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem,” Anya chirps, and Clarke shoots her the bird outside of the camera shot.

“Shut up! Peters is a Rags fan. Anyway, have a wonderful year. Uh, just remember, what we do up there we’re doing for everyone here on Earth. This is gonna be an amazing journey for all of us, we’re all in this together.” She passes her sleeve over her face and takes a deep breath. “Mom, love you, I’ll miss you, and, uh, first thing we do when we get back is, uh, go to Katz’s for pastrami on rye. Alright, Griffin out.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up over at hawkeyesticks.tumblr.com to ask me any questions you've got about this or other AUs


End file.
